


"Magnus, Meet Alec 'Koala Bear' Lightwood"

by Nulara



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angry Magnus Bane, Disapproving Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hug-Junky Alec Lightwood, Koala Bear Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mild Smut, Protective Magnus Bane, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unaware ingestion of stronger alcohol but Alec is safe with his siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulara/pseuds/Nulara
Summary: Our favourite Shadowhunters, plus Simon, head out to the Hunter's moon for the evening. Izzy and Jace are convinced that Alec needs a night to let loose and have some fun for his own health. Under the safety of their watchful eyes of course. Izzy buys him beer that is stronger than what he normally drinks, and soon he's talking obsessively about his amazing boyfriend Magnus, laughing uncontrollably at Simon doing stupid things, and eventually clutching onto everyone he loves like the secret Koala Bear he really is.Magnus finally makes an appearance at the bar and is both concerned for and utterly charmed by drunk Alec's antics. He gets introduced to his animal-like alter ego and takes care of his soft boyfriend, making sure he gets home safely. Mild smut ensues when they get home, and Magnus can barely contain his love for his Shadowhunter boyfriend. But they're not ready to say "I Love You" yet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156
Collections: Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters ▶ Magnus Bane / Alec Lightwood





	"Magnus, Meet Alec 'Koala Bear' Lightwood"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Malec fic, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alec is a closet hug-junky and everyone loves finding this out as he gets to a certain level of drunk
> 
> Magnus is charmed as hell by Alec's adorable behaviour, and loves him so damn much.

The Hunter's Moon is packed to bursting with both Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Maia is rushed off her feet by the sheer volume of drinks she's making; O neg- shots for the group of Vamps to her left, botanical cocktails with whole berries, sprigs of rosemary and mint for the Seelies to her right, and lastly two double strength IPA's for Isabelle Lightwood (that she normally stocks for her high-tolerance warlock patrons) who is making it her mission tonight to get her big brother to just freaking _relax_ and let loose for once. 

Maia feels a smidge guilty about the last one, and would certainly _never_ condone anyone in her bar secretly trying to ply high percentage alcoholic drinks onto an unwitting victim. But since she knows how much loving care both Isabelle and Jace will take of their eldest brother/parabatai, and that she knows Alec _definitely_ needs to unwind for his own health now and again, she's willing to let this one slide. He's in good hands.

Besides, she knows from Isabelle that Magnus will make an (likely dramatic) entrance into the bar later this evening once he's done with a client, and everyone in the Shadow-world knows he's so clearly head-over-heels in love with the tall dark and handsome Shadowhunter that no one would ever dare to hurt his precious Alexander... unless they have a _severe_ death wish. So Alec Lightwood is off limits, sober or not. In this case 'not' if the slightly glazed over look in his eyes and the permanent half smile quirking the left corner of his mouth is anything to go by.

\------xXx------

Isabelle makes her way back to the table that the Lightwood siblings (plus Clary and Simon) have commandeered for the evening. She places both bottles of beer in front of Alec with a look of feigned innocence, which if Alec wasn't already a couple of beers deep he would certainly have caught on his sister's face. She may be able to very successfully distract and convince Seelies that she wasn't doing anything untoward, but Alec knew his sister too well. Luckily for Isabelle his 'sibling mischief radar' was compromised at the moment.

" _Here you go big brother; thought I'd get you two to save you having to keep going back to the bar. There's a massive line up there!"_

This at least was true as they all looked over Izzy's shoulder and saw poor Maia looking a bit of a hot mess with her hair sticking a little to her forehead, her hands moving almost like a blur as she mixed drinks, jumping to and from the low fridges to the till to grab drink bottles and accept payments.

_"Thanks Iz... Feel kinda sorry for Maia tonight. Hope she gets a decent break tomorrow."_

Alec states with concern, the rest of the table humming in sympathetic agreement as they sip on their own drinks. 

Alec takes a deep drink of one of his fresh beers and frowns a little, he swears there's something different about this IPA but he knows he's had this brand before, so he shrugs internally and puts it back down on the table thinking; _'maybe some batches just taste a little different.'_ He misses the slightly buzzed looks of mischief everyone else is sending his way as they watch him drink his third stronger-than-usual beer of the night.

Alec's actually starting to feel pretty good and a _lot_ more relaxed after a stressful day of crazy intense missions, mountains of paperwork, and dealing with bigoted clave idiots. This tends to be something he gets chastised for by his sister when he happily points out _why_ they're idiots to their faces, despite her obvious agreement that they are, in fact, idiots.

He's so going to tell Magnus about it though. Alec loves how utterly pleased and proud his boyfriend looks at him when Alec sasses his superiors in a way that they can't do anything about it because they all know he's right. And if Alec does it because he also knows it makes his warlock boyfriend fairly aroused and more than a little handsy with him, well that's just knowledge that he keeps privately to himself.

His mind always drifts to thoughts of Magnus almost every minute of every day ever since he met the dashingly handsome warlock, (a phrase he will never utter to Magnus because of the sheer level of smugness that gorgeous bastard will have on his face at hearing that). But when Alec's been drinking, those thoughts tend to make their way past his internal filters and push their way out of his mouth for everyone to hear. Tonight is certainly no exception.

_"Magnus paints his nails like that; he's so sparkly...... Oh! Magnus can do push-ups one handed too, without magic, it's really frickin' hot...... Magnus wanted to take me to Peru but apparently he's banned from there, he won't tell me why."_

The latter of those comments gets him a few raised eyebrows but no desire to push for any further details. Knowing Magnus as they do, they'd probably rather leave that fact on the pile of yet another mystery they will never uncover about the warlock in their lifetime. 

Alec then has a drunken epiphany as he brings his partially drunk fourth beer bottle half way to his lips and stares at it.

_"Oh my god, I'm so stupid!"_ He half whispers to himself.

Isabelle visibly tenses in her seat beside Alec as everyone else shoots nervous but expectant looks at each other, knowing that the jig is up and they've been caught. Just as Izzy waits for the inevitable 'slightly angry but mostly disappointed' look and scolding from her elder sibling, Alec turns to her with a jarringly unexpected amused smile on his flushed face and announces;

_"I bet Magnus doesn't even actually_ know _why he's banned from Peru! That's why he doesn't tell anyone or is an elusively cryptic bastard whenever anyone asks about it."_

Alec laughs out loud at his realisation, alongside the genuine but slightly awkward rousing laughs echoing from around the table. Izzy breathes a sigh of relief which Alec's rapidly diminishing rational brain thinks is odd, but he's too proud of himself for having sussed out a centuries old warlock who prides himself on being a glitter encrusted, all powerful, enigma, to care much about Izzy's odd behaviour. 

_"I'm so going to tell him I figured it out when he gets here."_ He says almost as an afterthought.

_"You do that Parabatai, I'd love to see his reaction."_ Laughs Jace, his arm hanging over Clary's shoulders.

_"Sooo Busted!"_ Declares a more-than-a-little tipsy Clary.

Any awkward tension from earlier at the prospect of getting caught out by Alec is forgotten as the Lightwood siblings and their friends continue their evening and order even more drinks from the bar, another two IPA's deposited down in front of Alec once again. He doesn't ever normally drink this much on any other night, and his brain would normally tell him to stop, but that was more rational and sensible Alec of two drinks ago. With _this_ Alec, of four beers down and a fifth one coming to a fast end, that kind of thinking doesn't even register as a concern. He's enjoying himself immensely and everything is hilarious. Especially when Simon slips out of his chair and falls right on his ass after having had a pint of blood that was clearly infused with something stronger when the person it belonged to was donating it. Alec loses his shit over the sight of that, laughing much harder than he has in years, clutching his stomach that is starting to hurt a little from the strain.

Everyone is surprised but share in Alec's obvious joy at such a ridiculous thing; silently agreeing with each other that despite the mild guilt over getting him drunker than he had planned to be, are grateful that they get to see Alec like this. Tonight he's just a normal guy (as normal as Shadowhunters can get) having fun with his friends and family, and finally letting his figurative hair down; it's wonderful to see.

\------xXx------

Magnus steps out of the golden-swirling portal just across the street from the Hunter's Moon, finally wrapped up for the evening with his last client. 

He's keen to shrug off any of the stresses and strains from the day and have a pleasant evening out with his drop-dead-gorgeous Shadowhunter boyfriend, his sister and Parabatai, Biscuit, and Sherman.

He breaches the door and is immediately hit by the wave of noisy drunken banter, body heat, and the thrumming base of background music. He weaves his way through the crowds and away from the aggressive shouting match turned make-out session between a male Werewolf and a female Vampire... _interesting_. Finally his eyes alight on the familiar face and shade of red lipstick of Isabelle Lightwood a few tables away. She looks a little wasted as she waves enthusiastically over at him and beckons him over. He nods in her direction to show he's seen her, and then notices that something, or some _one_ has her caught in an entire-body vice grip. There are long muscular arms and legs clamping around her waist and shoulders respectively where she stands leaning back against the table and her mystery human body pillow; a shaggy mop of black hair merging into hers as he notes that another head is resting atop hers. He realises, with no small amount of surprise, that those long limbs and shaggy head belong to none other than _his_ Alexander, as he turns his artist-inspiring face to be visible to Magnus.

The realisation stops him in his tracks before he can brush off the shock at seeing his always so put together, wound-ever-so-slightly-too-tight boyfriend, so at ease and relaxed. He has a massive blissed-out happy grin on his face, firm ass perched on the edge of the alcohol stained wooden table, his eyes closed showcasing his enviable eyelashes against his flawless pale skin, arms and legs clutching around Izzy so completely that his hands grip his own elbows and his ankles lock together. 

If Magnus wasn't so un-used to seeing his tall angel like this he would have laughed out loud, doubling over and wheezing. And whilst the urge to do just that is very strong, his concern for his boyfriend's out of character demeanour wins out and overrides that impulse.

_"Hey Maggie! You're finally here!"_

Announces an excited and _definitely_ inebriated Isabelle. She'd never dare to call him ' _Maggie_ ' otherwise, and he knows she isn't rational enough to accept his request to never call him that again, so he lets it slide...For now. 

_"Yes, and it appears that you all started the party without me quite some time ago....Is...Is Alexander alright?"_

Magnus looks at Alec with a mixture of amusement, mild anxiety, and concern. Izzy waves her hand in the air in front of her face as if to bat away a persistently annoying fly.

_"He's fine!...We_ may _have given him_ slightly _stronger drinks than he's used to...without his knowledge."_

She whispers the latter so loudly he wonders if she's even really bothering to keep it a secret from Alec anymore at all. He's drunk already, it wasn't going to make a difference if he knew now.

_"So you're telling me that you essentially took advantage of your brother's, and my boyfriend's, trust and lack of alcohol knowledge and rendered him catatonic on purpose?"_

Magnus felt pretty indignant on Alec's behalf; but on the other hand he did look _ridiculously_ adorable right now so that took the edge off his resentment towards Izzy...a little. 

_"Hey! Don't judge me! He needed this. He'd never let loose like this otherwise and you know it. He's had a blast tonight and I've not seen him laugh so hard or look so happy for ages, despite the fact that I'm 100% sure he's like that when he's with you....In fact the last time I saw him like that_ before _you was when I did this to him the last...time."_

Despite her impassioned speech she goes quiet at the end and winces as she realises she didn't mean to tell Magnus that last part.

' _Oh-ho so she's done this before to my poor unsuspecting love, the minxy trickster!'_

Thinks Magnus. He gives her a hard stare with his cat-eyes on full display to show her he does not approve of this being the only way to get Alexander to relax and enjoy himself.

Izzy has the decency to look guilty and shy away from Magnus' intense gaze ever so slightly.

She gives him an eye-roll, (almost worthy of Alexander that it makes him almost break his stern look to laugh at the familiarity), and declares in a huff;

_"Fine! I won't do it again! Yeesh!"_

_"No, you won't."_ Magnus agrees. Not if he's got anything to say about it.

_"Can he even stand? Also, I'm not one to point out the obvious, but he must be crushing you right now."_

Alec is still wrapped around Izzy like a vine on a tree, happy smile and all, nuzzling his face endearingly against her hair like a cat marking her as 'his'. It makes Magnus' heart clench almost painfully in his chest at the sweetness of the gesture.

_"Ah, I take it you've never seen him at this level of drunk before?... Magnus, meet Alec 'Koala Bear' Lightwood, otherwise known as 'K.B.'"_

She gestures towards her brother who apparently chooses this moment to show he is indeed somewhat lucid and just about aware of his surroundings (but apparently not enough to recognise his boyfriend just yet) as he extends a hand towards Magnus, eyes glazed and still smiling sweetly as he says,

_"S'Nice to meet you...You're real pretty by the way."_

Magnus reaches out to grasp his boyfriend's callous-roughened hand, chuckling at his absurdly cute behaviour.

" _Why thank you, Gorgeous._ "

_"Y'r Welcome."_

Alec blushes and shrugs his shoulders like a little kid getting embarrassed for saying he likes someone. He then assumes his prior position of Koala Bear-ing Izzy, with his head tucking into her shoulder to hide his blushing face from view.

Izzy and Magnus laugh indulgently, one happy to see Alec so chilled out and being so funny, the other completely and utterly smitten and thinking;

' _How dare you be so god-damn precious Alexander! I feel positively and personally attacked right now!'_

Izzy returns her gaze to Magnus with a knowing glint in her eye at the undeniably 'soft' look on his face as he gazes at her brother.

_" 'K.B' only comes out once Alec's this relaxed, sometimes it's when he's sleepy, other times it's when he's...well, in_ this _state. It's kind of his 'safe place' when he's vulnerable. He only does this with_ very _special people who he loves and feels completely trusting of.. So basically his family and parabatai."_

Izzy shuffles uncomfortably then, clearly Alec's weight is starting to take its toll on her much smaller frame (despite the deceptive height of her heels).

_"Speaking of which... JACE! COME AND TAKE K.B. OFF ME; I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM_!" She shouts over the din of the bar.

Jace, huddled in a corner laughing and chatting with Clary, their hands entwined, snaps his head in her direction. He huffs a laugh and makes his way over to his drunk-vulnerable Parabatai after excusing himself from Clary. Clary smiles appreciatively after Jace over his protectiveness of Alec, and then starts a conversation with Simon; both laughing away at his previous embarrassment of falling on his ass. 

_"Alright K.B., Come 'ere, I gotcha."_ Jace half jogs a little up to them to help set Izzy free.

Together they detangle Alec's vice grip from his sister despite the whine of protest from the supposedly battle-hardened warrior. Jace allows Alec to attach himself to Jace's side, supporting Alec's back with a splayed hand. Alec locks himself around Jace with the speed and intensity of a rubber band suddenly being let lose after being stretched taut, resettling himself to accommodate his new cuddle-victim. He practically purrs contentedly after his disgruntled displeasure of being removed from his previous snuggle-companion.

Magnus having witnessed the entire exchange is simultaneously absolutely charmed and yet completely nonplussed by what he's seeing. This is Alexander in a whole new light, and yet he's always known how touch starved and incredibly loving he really is, so really it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that when his angel's guard is down his more affectionate side comes to the surface.

Hell, he's seen glimpses of it himself when they are together, just the two of them in Magnus' loft, when they are wrapped up on the sofa reading or watching a movie. Not to mention every time Magnus wakes up from sleeping next to his Shadowhunter, only to find himself not only spooned but entirely encased by his boyfriend to the point of near suffocation. But he loves Alec so dearly, and would never discourage any of his affection, so it doesn't actually bother him at all. Alec's innocent and unconditionally loving tendencies towards his family and those he cares about is more heart-melting than he has any right to be.

_" I should take him home."_

Decides Magnus, suddenly wanting his snuggle-junky boyfriend all to himself, safe and wrapped up in the blankets of their increasingly shared bed. Jace nods in agreement with an uncharacteristically guilty look on his face, clearly feeling a little bad about the fact that Magnus just got here and is now having to look after his drunk boyfriend, who was put in that state in the first place by his siblings.

_"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry Magnus, we just wanted him to have some fun."_

_"Yes, well, I understand the desire for him to enjoy himself and let go a little. But I'd rather not put him in so vulnerable a state without his consent in order to do so._ " He chastises.

" _You're right...Won't happen again. I promise."_

Magnus can see Jace means it and allows himself to feel some of that begrudging appreciation and respect for their common desire to care for and protect Alec.

_"Glad to hear it. Thank you, Jace... Now, what shall we do with you my Darling?"_

He wonders aloud whilst placing a gentle hand on the back of Alec's head, idly stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Magnus is thinking about how he's going to get Alec out of here and removed from around Jace's torso without brute force or too much magic use. He doesn't want to draw attention to Alec's state in front of any fellow Shadowhunters that will likely be shocked at seeing their Head of Institute in such a way. He's very well respected and revered at the Institute these days, he'd hate for Alec's hard work to earn that respect to come crashing down and shattering, especially over a poorly timed portal.

However, as he's pondering his options, Alec turns his head towards Magnus following his loving touch. Recognition sparks in his heart-stopping hazel eyes and realises that he is indeed actually looking at his beautiful boyfriend in the flesh, not just a psychological conjuring of him because Alec's always thinking about him and he's had a little more than too much to drink. 

His blissful smile breaks even wider across his gorgeous face as he gazes at Magnus like he's hung the stars just for him, and _Lilith_ if it isn't like the sun coming out for the first time after a truly awful and harsh winter. Alec immediately relinquishes his hold on Jace, not even seeming to remember that he's there, and practically throws himself into the warlock's arms. Burying his face into his neck and showering it with lazy drunk kisses. 

Suddenly Magnus finds his hands full of his sappy as hell, soft hearted, boyfriend. His long legs scrambling up to Magnus' waist and locking around his hips. Alec slips down ever so slightly and he attempts to climb up him again, making Magnus remember a slightly more risqué mundane saying that would liken him to a tree.

Jace is doubled over in snorting laughter at the sight. As are Clary and Simon as they hear the commotion and finally see and realise what's happening. Magnus is now struggling a little to hold a squirming 6'3 heavily muscled Shadowhunter _and_ to not get a hard-on at the same time. Alec's firm ass wriggling just above his crotch as the oblivious Shadowhunter tries desperately to keep himself in place around Magnus' waist, refusing to be deterred from selecting Magnus as his ultimate cuddle-champion. 

_"Guess that makes you the newest and most esteemed member of the 'K.B. cuddle club', Magnus."_

Teases Jace as he regains some composure, tears of laughter being wiped away using the bottom of his shirt. 

' _Demons below, he's never going to let either of us live this down is he?'_

Magnus laments internally, as he outwardly struggles to keep Alec in place and to just _keep still dammit!_ A hard-on still threatening to cause further embarrassment. He decides that making a portal right here in the bar is ironically likely to be less conspicuous or embarrassing for Alec and Magnus than carrying a writhing Alec like a troublesome toddler out the door of the Hunter's Moon in front of all these Downworlders and Shadowhunters.

\------xXx------

Without another word to the others he does just that and both Alec and Magnus find themselves falling backwards through the portal onto the soft silk sheets and plush mattress of Magnus' bed, safely back in the loft. Alec straddling him with his hands resting either side of Magnus' head, looking around him suddenly confused as to how they got here. He seems to not care too much however as he realises he's sitting on top of his beautiful warlock boyfriend and proceeds to immediately lean down, kissing him firmly on the mouth, his tongue seeking entrance. Magnus, frozen in surprise at the sudden movement for a mere second, lets him in eagerly. Their warm velvet tongues entwining and circling together languidly. Magnus revels in the fact that Alec can still kiss him into a dizzying stupor despite Alec being in a drunken stupor of his own.

Magnus can taste the alcohol on Alec's tongue, can feel the hot heavy breath that's emanating from both of them on his face as the kiss deepens. He can still feel the solid muscles of Alec's backside moving against his crotch, but now it's with purpose as Alec slides and grinds his clothed cheeks over Magnus' cock, bringing him to full hardness in a matter of seconds.

_"Mhmm... Aaa-lec"_

Magnus breathes out as he releases Alec's lips with a loud wet sound, helpless to Alec's ministrations on his body. Alec starts alternately gently grazing his teeth along and sucking hard on that sensitive spot on Magnus' neck that he knows _oh-so-well_ by now. In response Magnus' head starts tilting back onto the pillows allowing him more access, and his back is arching off the bed as Alec continues to drive him mad with both the attention on his neck, and the downright _sinful_ rolling of his powerful hips against his dick.

Alec speeds up a little and makes his delicious movements against Magnus' length more pronounced, causing the warlock's moans to draw out longer and louder at the gorgeous friction Alec's creating. _Demons below_ , only his Alexander can turn him on and rile his body into such a frenzy that makes Magnus genuinely concerned he's going to cum in his pants, like an inexperienced teenager, if he allows Alec to keep going like this. 

Before he can get too close to the point of no return Magnus grabs Alec and flips them over so that Alec is now underneath him, looking a little lost and adorably disorientated. But Alec then just smiles so lovingly up at Magnus when he refocuses; making Magnus' heart hurtle itself against his ribcage at the sight of his flushed, preciously dazed Alexander looking at him like he's the luckiest man in the universe to have Magnus all to himself.

_"Oh_ God _, he's freaking_ perfect _."_

Thinks Magnus, desperately trying and fighting with himself not to let out those three little words from his very soul he's been wanting to say to Alec and yell to the heavens and anyone who'll listen for quite some time now.

_"Keep it in dammit Magnus! Contain it. Keep it in! He's not ready yet. Besides, he's too drunk to even remember anything right now."_

He desperately tells himself. He physically bites down on his lower lip as if it's the dam to barely hold at bay his undeniable love for this man, his feelings raging on the inside threatening to burst out of him. The only thing he allows himself is the smile that breaks across his face, impossible to stop, as he continues to bite down on his lip; his eyes flicker down at Alec in a way that tries to convey his feelings without actually saying them out loud.

Alec seems to understand somewhat as he returns the look and reaches up to kiss him once again, this time it's sweet and almost chaste. Once they break apart Alec lets out a huge yawn, stretching out beneath Magnus and shaking his head lightly afterwards as if trying to shake the sudden tiredness away. Magnus chuckles lightly at his sleepy Shadowhunter, rolls off him to rest at his side, and magic's their clothes away so they are just in their boxers, ready to sleep. He brings the covers up to wrap them both up warm, Alec immediately and unsurprisingly wraps around Magnus like the true Koala Bear he is, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Soft snores emanating from him. Magnus smirks warmly and as an afterthought he places his fingertips against Alec's temples, magic taking away any upcoming alcohol induced headaches that are sure to follow tonight's activities. He only wishes it was something he could do for himself at times, but he can't do magic if he's got a horrendous headache that won't allow him to focus.

" _Goodnight my sweet Alexander, you're safe here with me. Always."_

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's black waved locks one last time before he allows himself to surrender to his own restful sleep, knowing that Alec is safely beside him and will be holding onto Magnus tightly until morning light. 


End file.
